Patient interfaces, such as a full-face or nasal mask systems, for use with blowers and flow generators in the treatment of Sleep Disordered Breathing (SDB), typically include a soft face-contacting portion, such as a cushion, and a rigid or semi-rigid shell or frame. In use, the interface is held in a sealing position by headgear so as to enable a supply of air at positive pressure (e.g., 2-30 cm H2O) to be delivered to the patient's airways.
One factor in the efficacy of therapy and compliance of patients with therapy is the comfort and fit of the cushion. This factor may be more important in applications where a person is wearing a mask system for a long period of time, for example while sleeping, compared to those applications where a person is wearing a mask system for a short period of time. Some patients can develop sores from wearing poorly fitting or uncomfortable masks. Some patients may experience leaks of air into the eyes. Since a person's facial features can be significantly different between different groups of people—especially in the nasal-bridge region—a cushion which fits one group adequately may poorly fit another group.
Another factor in the efficacy of therapy and compliance of patients with respiratory therapy is the obtrusiveness of the mask system, both actual and perceived.
The present invention provides improved arrangements of mask systems to enhance the efficacy of therapy and compliance of patients with therapy.